


En Retard

by Hannaadi88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes celebrating their birthday alone, much the less Arthur. The least Alfred could have done was remember the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Retard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslampghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gaslampghost).



23:55

 

Arthur looked at the clock dully, his eyes drawn to the sharp glow of light in the midst of the dark room. Aside from his own soft breathing, the room was mostly silent. The emptiness was more potent than any alcohol he could get his hands on.

 

23: 57

 

No, this was not how he had imagined he would celebrate his birthday. For all of his lonesome tendencies, Arthur enjoyed the company of others for the most part. It was true that he found some people’s company to be bothersome and often voiced this opinion (which didn't make him any more well liked at the office), but he was a human being at the end of the day. He needed affection just as much as everybody else.

 

23:59

 

He hadn't even planned on spending his special day in solitude, like he did in previous years. He disliked having friends make a fuss over him and would gloss over important dates so as not to invoke any unwanted intentions. However, he wasn't just any irritating friend and Arthur had made a point to drop hints over the past few days during their daily chats.

So why hadn't Alfred said anything?

 

00:00

 

 _Well, happy April 24th, Arthur_ , he raised his head from the desk and gave the computer screen a scornful look. _You’re apparently doomed to never be noticed on your own bloody birthday, not even by your own lover. Congratulations._

 Now that his birthday had officially come to an end, there was no point in waiting up. Arthur gave a little sigh and pushed away from the desk, taking a few moments to close his eyes before planning to turn off the computer. He would have to find a way to face Alfred later on without his disappointment being too apparent--

Arthur’s ears were suddenly bombarded with music. Startled, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a popup from Skype brazenly demanding that he accept a video call. When he saw who it was, Arthur felt his pulse quicken.

Why was Alfred calling him now? They had already spoken that day.

He restrained himself from answering immediately- perhaps he was still feeling a bit vengeful. When the noise became unbearable, however, Arthur relented and accepted the call, sitting back in his chair as they were connected.

Soon enough Alfred’s familiar face appeared, his room all bright and colorful. Realizing that he was most likely not very visible, Arthur quickly flipped on his own light switch and squinted as the room was suddenly brilliantly illuminated.

Before he could even manage a gruff ‘hello’, Alfred had flashed him one of his lopsided grins and had burst into song.

 

“Happy birthday to you,

happy birthday to you,

happy birthday dear Arthur,

happy birthday to you!”

 

Arthur could see for himself how his cheeks colored. “Alfred, as much as I appreciate the gesture, you do realize that my birthday was yesterday.”

He almost felt ashamed of himself for pointing it out as Alfred’s smile vanished and was replaced with a look of pure horror. “Shit, are you serious? Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, Arthur, I was sure it was on the 23rd!”

Arthur raised a brow. “Well yes, it is. But it’s the 24th today, if you haven’t noticed.”

“What?” Alfred’s forehead creased in confusion. He searched his desk until Arthur could see the other was holding his phone, looking at it intently. The American then raised his eyes back at the webcam. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s the 23rd, Arthur. At least over here.”

Arthur’s tongue felt leaden in his mouth. _Of course_. Damn accursed time zones. “Oh,” was all he could manage before averting his eyes and staring at the wall. “That was silly of me. I forgot that I was ahead of you, and I thought...”

Alfred’s own eyes remained uncomfortably glued to Arthur’s face, widening as Arthur spoke. “Wait, you thought I’d _forgotten_?” he exclaimed incredulously, shaking his head as Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

“Dude, you've been laying it thick for weeks. There’s no way in hell I’d be able to forget and no, don’t give me that look, you were pretty obvious.”

Arthur wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, meeting Alfred’s eyes. “As I said before, I wasn't thinking properly. I’m not used to birthday propaganda in general, I suppose.”

His chatting companion’s face softened. “I wish I could be there to throw you a proper birthday party,” he said wistfully, leaning forward in his seat. “Tell you what- next time I’m there, we’ll go out and buy you a cake, alright?”

Arthur couldn't help but smile. “Whatever you want, love, as long as it’s in the near future.”

“Sure thing!” Alfred’s smile sharpened into a cheeky grin. “And I’ll give you the most awesome gift ever!”

Arthur’s interest was piqued. “And what may that be?”

“Me, duh. I’ll make it your best birthday ever, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was a commission by my dear friend Danielle on Listia :) It was supposed to be around 200 words, but I couldn't keep it so short, so enjoy the extra 600 words or so <3 The prompt was Alfred being late in wishing Arthur a happy birthday and Arthur being all upset over it.
> 
> I hope you like this, dear! 
> 
> ((I made Arthur's birthday April 23rd, St. George's day. I thought it would be appropriate uwu))
> 
> (if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, here is the link to my blog. I'd be happy to answer questions and accept prompts!
> 
> http://hannaadi88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
